


Sense of Style

by fulcrumania



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always did wonder why he kept on wearing that shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Style

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that being in a panfandom roleplay really makes for interesting character interactions. :D

In all honesty, it didn't bother her that much whenever she saw him. True, the shirt was rather bright for a dark, mysterious being such as him, but she never questioned his choice of clothing.

At least, not until she met up with him to play sennet. This was about the seventh time they got together to do so, and needless to say, it would be one-sided once again, since Fujino always ended up getting creamed by him. Then again, Bakura had years of experience over her mere few weeks in learning it, so it was of no surprise, though she was a little frustrated over it.

During each of Bakura's turns, she would take the chance to glance over at the shirt for as long as she could until his turn ended; at that point, which she would then quickly lower her eyes to the board before he noticed, as if she had been watching it for the entire time.

Of course, Bakura was no fool (it'd be hard to, considering he was the great Thief King after all), so he knew something was up the moment he sensed she was looking at something else besides the game. However, he made no mention and decided to play along for a bit. He figured she would ask sooner or later, anyway.

After a few moments or so of complete silence, he sighed. 'How long does she plan to keep this up?' he thought, as he shot her a disgruntled look of sorts.

"If you need something, all you have to do is just speak up already." he said, his tone hinting at a tiny bit of disdain.

Fujino jolted slightly, her face immediately turning red for a second. Well, guess now is as good a time as any, seeing as how she'd been caught.

There was a tentative pause, before she replied, "...your shirt."

That earned her a brow raise. "What about it?"

"Why do you wear it?"

"Eh," Bakura shrugged and leaned back against the couch, waiting for her next move. "Because I do. Besides, there's not much else when your wardrobe consists of nothing else but the clothes on your back, now, is there?"

Fujino pouted as she moved her piece a couple of spaces forward.

"Well, you don't seem like the type that would wear something as bright as that."

Another sigh. Really, she can be quite stubborn sometimes...

"I-" he paused to think as he leaned over to capture one of her pieces. "-had a twin brother. He was more mindful of appearance then I was, so I never really went against his choices."

"Hmm."

Her brows furrowed a bit as she studied him, whilst her fingers toyed with the piece she had yet to move.

"But, don't you get tired of it? I mean, surely you must've at least chosen something more to your tastes later on."

He gave another shrug.

"Well, I did have a black leather trenchcoat at one point."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Yes. I thought it complemented the shirt nicely, hence why I chose it."

A long silence hung in the air for a moment.

"...pfff."

"Oh, hush and just move your piece already."


End file.
